


Rumpelstiltskin

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Heroes: Volume 2, Pre-Canon, Prison, Revenge, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Peter, on the other hand… He belongs to me now, Angela. Consider him the price you must pay for all I’ve ever given you.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin

He did not ask for their firstborns. He did not ask for their blood, he did not ask for their treasures. He didn’t even ask for a lifelong service, nor did he ask them for eternal loyalty. All he ever required of them was to join forces so they could heal this world together, by burning the evils that were rotting it from the inside out, a new order to be build from its ashes.

He did not ask for the impossible, he did not ask them to obtain anything beyond their reach. He only asked them to do what they had been born to, to fulfill their destiny. There was nothing unreasonable about that, was it?

He let out a bitter chuckle. Ten years, eleven months, three weeks and five days. Betrayal still tasted sour in his mouth as he clenched his fists in the cold, gray cell his world had been turned into.

One day. One day he would stop tasting betrayal and regret in his mouth, as the flavor of sweet revenge would touch his lips.

One day. One day he would rise above them, he would show them the error of their ways. He would break free of his chains and mold the world into what it should have been.

One day he would be out of his cage. And when that day came, so would the time to make them pay the price of their betrayal.

 

-

 

He found them one by one. Some of them he ran across by chance – although he preferred to think of it as fate. Others were the result of years of careful study: little anomalies, strange occurrences that keep taking place around the same clans, the same families, until one day one of them produced an extraordinary being. And that very same day he would be there, ready to guide the steps of those who would change destiny.

Among the many gifted children he found throughout the years, he singled out those who would become his apprentices, the chosen ones to affect the course of history. Their abilities had set them apart from the rest of the human race, but it was he who set them apart from the other specials so they could become extraordinary.

There was Charles, calm and kind, whose vision made him rise above adversity, leaving his somber past well behind him. Bob, calculating and scheming even at a young age, but always eager to do the right thing. There also was Kaito Nakamura, who came from a family with an ancient legacy buried in the sands of time, a legacy that provided both a source of pride and a burden. Maury, resourceful and astute, who would always get what he wanted, who could make fantasies and nightmares become flesh.

Daniel was among them as well, with his miraculous hands and his ambitious mind, and so was Angela, a young girl forced to grow up too fast. Sometimes, he could not help but smile when he saw her trying to conceal her naivety with a rough mask and treacherous words. Darling Angela, who tried so hard to be fierce but whose claws were those of a kitten instead of the leopard she wanted to be.

He would teach her, of course. He would teach them all so they could reach the top of their potential. They were, among a few others, his lost children, his chosen ones to give birth to a new era. All of them were special to him… but none of them as much as the boy with the light of the stars in his eyes and all the sorrow of the world in his smile.

Even among the special, the boy had been extraordinary. He recognized the signs early on, and took him under his wing before the ways of the world could lead him astray. The boy listened to his lessons avidly, and as he became a young man he led him to many of those that would become his apprentices. But none of them had meant as much to him as Arthur himself, the only one who could see his designs laid out in front of him, the only one who truly understood the need to change this world, to mold it into a better place even if it meant to destroy all what stood in the way of change. Arthur saw what the future held, he saw that action had to be taken soon before it was all lost.

They all had their roles to play in the grand scheme of things, but if Adam had been the center, then young Arthur had been the key to unlock the mysteries, the light to guide their steps through the fog of destiny. And he had been eager to do so, spurned on by Adam’s careful teachings, who had preferred him above all of his lost children. Arthur was the closest thing to a son and a friend he had in centuries of lonely existence, the only one who truly seemed to understand him. Perhaps that was the reason he could never see his betrayal coming.

Adam did not resent him, though. Arthur’s power was great, but his spirit had always been weak, always prone to be influenced by those closest to his heart. And Adam knew just who had offered Arthur the apple, and he swore they would pay dearly.

In the meantime, he waited. And as he waited, he heard things – scraps of whispered conversations, echoes of half-truths mumbled in the dark – that would one day lead him out of this cage.

One day he would escape his prison… and those who had acted against him would regret it dearly as the old world was consumed in flames and a new era came to be.

 

-

 

Orange did not suit her. Neither did the hair, tightly pulled back, nor the thirty years of lines carved on her skin.

He had waited a long time for this, and now he had her in front of him he was almost glad that Maury had not been able to finish her off. This way was all the sweeter.

Upon seeing him, her eyes widened dramatically and her face blanched, making the dark shadows under her eyes to stand out. She gave no other signs of emotion, though, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest. He had taught her well, after all.

‘I never thought that I would see you here of all places, if I must tell you the truth,’ he said pleasantly, as though they were making small talk over tea. Her lips became a thin line.

‘Neither did I.’ Her voice was hoarse but it hadn’t lost its steeled note… yet. He smiled inwardly. Soon she would not be so composed. He would see to that.

‘Ah, well, Angela, what sort of friend would I have been if I hadn’t come to see you in your darkest hour?’

She arched an eyebrow, her face a perfect mask. Here there was the portrait of a flawless lady, who would never show her emotions, would never let anyone see her cards.

‘You must really be enjoying this, aren’t you?’

Her tone was cold and clipped, but he could see through her mask easily and spot the fears lurking under the calm surface.

He slouched back in the plastic chair, adopting a relaxed stance. He could afford the luxury of being relaxed. She would soon find out that she couldn’t.

‘Well, I got to admit that being out after thirty years in that cage is simply wonderful. To feel the breeze on my face, to go wherever I please – you’ll understand in due time, no doubt. Provided you live long enough, that is.’

She didn’t flinch, but he didn’t expect as much. Her knuckles, though, were slowly turning white.

‘I assume you’ll take care of that yourself, given Maury is now out of the picture?’

He pretended to look affronted at her words.

‘Now, why would I do that? I have much more pressing business to take care of now, Angela. And honestly, I prefer you to watch as I carry on my plans. It’ll be much more amusing that way.’

She tilted her head to one side, eyeing him carefully.

‘You realize you won’t get very far, do you?’ she stated calmly. ‘You’re not invincible.’

She of all people would have known that, considering that the trap that had originally landed him into his cage had been of her own making. But he had a card under his sleeve, something poor Angela would not be able to fight against.

‘Oh, I know that,’ he replied amiably. ‘That’s why I’ve recruited some help, see.’

She stared at him for a moment, lines of worry forming around her eyes. He had recruited her himself, she was all aware of his means of persuasion. He waited patiently for her reaction. There was chatter and even some yelling all around them, there were hurried footsteps as a couple of guards escorted a particularly vicious girl back to her cell – but his eyes never left hers, and he was certain she wasn’t listening to anything else but his voice.

She finally shook her head, in that regal way that had taken her years to learn.

‘Whomever you have brainwashed to follow you, Adam, I doubt they will be able to fight against all the power of the Company, so I think –’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that’ he cut her in, smiling. He was aware that his smile was probably making her hairs to stand on end, which improved his mood even more. ‘See, I’ve just met this young man with the most extraordinary ability – if there’s one person capable of bringing the Company down on his own, that’s him, and trust me, he has more than good reason to do so.’

She frowned, her eyes narrowing, a look of unadulterated distaste on her face.

‘You must have sunk very low, Adam, if you have sought the help of someone like Sylar…’

‘That crude thief?’ He scowled, repulsed by the mere idea. ‘Do you really think so poorly of me, Angela? Trust me, this man is nothing like Sylar. Full of idealism, this one, he can’t wait to save the world. Do you remember what that was like, Angela?’

He leant forward in his chair, fixing his intense gaze on hers. To her credit, she did not recoil. He stared at her for a moment, at her haggard looks, her tight hair, her decayed face. He sighed and leant back in his seat again.

‘Probably not. But, oh, you should see him.’ He smiled, his eyes glinting. ‘So powerful, so strong. So _selfless_.’ His smile turned into a smirk, his gaze never leaving hers. 

‘He was held captive by the Company until very recently, you know how our friend Bob is always eager to lock up whomever might be able to bring an actual change.’

He had her full attention now, and he noticed her fists were tightening as comprehension started to dawn in her eyes, horror taking shape in her mind.

‘He looks a lot like you,’ he went on placidly. ‘Although he reminds me of Arthur the most. The same idealism, the same willingness to go to the end of the world just to fulfill their destiny. But his power is more extraordinary than anything I’ve ever seen before – and that’s saying something. I can’t wait to see all what he can do given the right direction –’

‘ _Don’t you dare_ , she hissed, slamming her fist against the table, ‘don’t you dare to use my child, don’t you dare to manipulate him into –’

He refrained the impulse to roll his eyes.

‘The only one who has been manipulating him his entire life it’s you, dear Angela, just like you’ve manipulated your husband, your firstborn and all those around you since you first discovered your ability. Your son is coming with me out of his own free will, trust me.’

‘That’s because he doesn’t know you, he doesn’t know any better –’

‘And whose fault is that?’ he replied, his voice harsh and cutting, years of resentment seeping in. ‘If you hadn’t insisted on tangling your family in your web of lies and secrecy, Angela, it would’ve been another story. But you chose to lie to him his entire life, and now you’ll pay the price. You and all those who have betrayed me, who dared to stand between me and my destiny.’

Her eyes were wide with fear now, and she shook her head as though she hoped that would make his words go away, as though that would make him disappear.

‘You’re insane, Adam. You had to be locked up, you were dangerous…’

He rolled his eyes. He had heard that speech far too many times now.

‘And the Company’s duty is to protect the human race from us, the dangerous ones, right?’ He let out a humorless laugh and folded his arms, tilting his head to one side. ‘Tell me, Angela, if you still have such belief in the Company, why did you do everything in your power to keep your only granddaughter away from it?’

At his words she blanched and recoiled as though he had slapped her. He snorted.

‘Did you think I wouldn’t find out? I’m surprised you’ve managed to cover it up for so long. Another one just like me. Wouldn’t the Company love that?’

‘Stay away from her,’ she hissed again, her hands clenched so tight that he was certain she would draw blood. He shrugged nonchalantly.

‘Don’t worry, I have no plans for her.’ He waved a dismissive hand. ‘You can keep your granddaughter all to yourself, and the same goes for your firstborn. Peter, though…’ He smirked predatorily. ‘Such incredible potential… It would be a crime if I let it go to waste, wouldn’t it be?’

‘ _Leave him alone_.’

But her voice was no longer steeled and commanding. There was a scared, trembling note in her tone now, and the iron mask she had worn for years was finally crumpling down as anguish took over her features. She swallowed, suddenly looking very much like the girl he’d once known.

‘He’s just a boy, leave him alone, he wasn’t even born when we – Adam, this is not his war, this was never supposed to be his war. It’s not his fault, he doesn’t have to go through this, please don’t take him away from me, he’s –’

‘I’m sorry, Angela,’ he replied coldly. He had thought it would be fun to see her break down, but instead he found it incredibly tiresome. This had been entertaining for a while, but he had other things to do. ‘I offered you the world. I took you under my wing when you could hardly stand on your feet, I taught you to reach your full potential. I never asked anything in return but your loyalty – you denied me that. You took it all away from me.’

He pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. She looked up at him, her eyes widening in fear.

‘I think that I’m being rather fair. If it hadn’t been for me, you and Arthur wouldn’t have enjoyed all those years together, you wouldn’t have led that fancy lifestyle you like so much, you wouldn’t have three grandchildren to lighten up your last years. Actually, if it weren’t for me your dear Nathan would have long ago died in the worst kind of agony. You owe me his life, just as you owe me yours. But it’s okay, Angela. You can have him and Claire, and even the two younger ones. I won’t claim them. Peter, on the other hand… He belongs to me now, Angela. Consider him the price you must pay for all I’ve ever given you.’

‘ _No!_ Adam, don’t, not Peter, please not Peter…!’

He turned on his heels and walked away, not bothering to glance back as Angela Petrelli slammed her hands against the glass in desperation, shouting after him to spare her son even as the guards pulled her back.

He stepped out the grim building and closed his eyes for a moment, letting feeble rays of sunshine warm his face. The breeze that reached him was neither fresh nor fragrant, the noises all around him were deafening and at least three people bumped into him in the course of few seconds, but it was all irrelevant. He was among the living again and he intended to make the most of it.

A few miles from here, his new protégé was waiting for him. He didn’t know what business had dragged Adam here, and he would never know. Adam didn’t want to spoil the bond that had taken him months to build between them, a bond he would make sure no one could break. The young man was his now, even if he didn’t know it yet, he belonged to Adam. He was his reward and his revenge all in one, he was what Adam had been waiting for his entire lifetime. A tool so powerful that could be stopped by no weapon known to mankind, a companion that would not be robbed from him neither by age nor death.

That alone should have made the boy the most important piece in his master plan, but Peter was so much more to him. He was his hope, his second chance. He was the key to Adam’s designs, he was the one that would help him fulfill his destiny. Together, they would build a new world where manking would reach its full potential, they would give birth to a new era of peace and progress.

It would be harsh, it would be violent. Thousands, millions had to die to make room for the future of humankind. Adam was willing to pay the price.

And soon, he thought as he started his way back to Peter, those that had betrayed him would pay it too.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
